


雨が降ると君は優しい

by SansDemain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 4





	雨が降ると君は優しい

※重度OOC  
※大概是辆（熄火的）滑板车

雨天，从某个时候起成了姜涩琪和裴珠泫之间的暗号。如果非要回忆的话，大概是那次裴珠泫说着打雷害怕之类的话和姜涩琪一起挤在本就窄小的单人床，四目以尴尬的距离相对，她知道也许此刻她们想的是同一件事。可真正付诸行动，却是在两人并肩出道后的某个雨夜。  
姜涩琪躺在裴珠泫的床上，不出意外的枕头和被子上都是熟悉的令人安心的味道。姜涩琪想正是这种安心感让她一时恍惚了神。试探性地靠近裴珠泫时姜涩琪没敢睁眼，可随着裴珠泫身上的味道在鼻息间扩散，姜涩琪知道她没有躲。  
裴珠泫的默许给姜涩琪了些底气，她终于不再犹犹豫豫却仍保持小心翼翼，以一个极其虔诚的姿势贴上裴珠泫的唇。想象中的柔软被一个实际的吻得到证明，雨逐渐大了起来。  
雷声打断了两个人的亲近，只是这次被吓到的是姜涩琪。她慌张地拉开距离，然而同在一张床又能拉得多远去。于是她只能别开目光，不敢去触碰裴珠泫的眼神。  
明明主动亲吻的人是她，却在实际行动后摆出一副受害者的模样。裴珠泫不悦她的躲闪，置气般地开口，把事态推向了不可预测的一端。  
又是一声惊雷，裴珠泫顾不得还在和姜涩琪置气，本能地往对方的怀里钻。姜涩琪也条件反射的，第一时间将人搂入了怀中，嘴里说着安抚的话。良久，怀里的人扯了扯姜涩琪的衣服，用着近乎撒娇的语气憋出两个字，“还要。”  
还要什么？裴珠泫没有给姜涩琪把疑惑问出口的机会。只需要一个抬头就能堵住那不解风情的嘴，这个时候再发问，有些多余了。  
这次不再是浅尝辄止，忘了是谁先大胆的撬开了对方的贝齿，玩起了你追我逐的游戏。烦人的雨声离耳朵越来越远，取而代之的是彼此的呼吸和有力的心跳。  
裴珠泫的手不知什么时候抵在了姜涩琪的腹部，即使隔着布料，也能清晰地感受到藏在下面的腹肌。裴珠泫一时想起了网上的花痴评论，坏心眼的咬了口姜涩琪的下嘴唇。被咬的人因为吃痛睁眼，不清楚自己做错了什么，只能委委屈屈的看着她的欧尼。  
“你确定这样就够了吗？”  
白皙的脸泛起红晕配着这样的台词实在诱惑，而答案显然是不够的。姜涩琪难得机灵有神了一次，她牵过珠泫欧尼的手贴上自己的腹部，让她摸的切实。“不够。”被粉丝称赞的雪碧音色压低了几个度染上了些许色气在裴珠泫耳边低喃，“关于欧尼的一切，我想要更多。”满是引诱的意味。  
太犯规了。  
姜涩琪的唇轻轻印在她的额，她的鼻，她的眉，最后又重新落在她的唇。先是试探的轻触，再是温柔摩挲，流连反转，耐心等待着身下人儿的反应。  
姜涩琪的气息近在咫尺，裴珠泫无暇思考这人的小动作都是从哪儿学来的，异样的酥麻从大脑皮层蔓延至全身，她本能的搂住姜涩琪的腰使其更加贴近，不需要看都知道，她的脸一定烧的更红了。  
姜涩琪终于放过了裴珠泫的唇，转而在她的颈间辗转轻啄。温热的鼻息有一下没一下的打在胸口，痒痒的，裴珠泫推了推埋头作怪的人，却始终开不了口主动说出进一步这样的话。她只能松开环住姜涩琪的手，引导着对方的手往深处的秘密探去。  
“欧尼都这么有感觉了吗？”  
蒙上情欲的嗓子听得有些沙哑，尽管毫无警告作用，裴珠泫还是瞪了姜涩琪一眼，“笨蛋，不许说出来。”  
“可是欧尼，我想听。”  
裴珠泫断定姜涩琪是故意的。在说完这句话后她坏心眼的勾了勾手指，一声喘息就这样毫无防备的从裴珠泫喉腔逃了出来。还没来得及责怪，姜涩琪就封住了裴珠泫的嘴，纤长的手指顺着甬道进入填补了腿间的空虚，规律进出。  
“叫出来吧，我想听。”  
感受到包围着手指的甬道的缩紧，年下故意的停下了手中动作，再次开口要求，裴珠泫张了张口，却说不拒绝的话语。被情欲支配的身体做不出任何抗拒，她浑身瘫软的贴在姜涩琪身上，弱气地请求着继续。  
雨还是下得那么大了，随着姜涩琪速度的加快，裴珠泫也不再刻意的去压抑早就想要破笼而出的声音。终于，她的喘息悄悄融入了雨声，若有似无。  
在到达的一瞬间，裴珠泫全身不可遏制的颤栗，她不自觉的抱住眼前的人，就像落水的人抱住一棵浮木，仿佛这样就能得到救赎。姜涩琪用空余的那只手回抱住还有些颤抖的人，亲了亲她眉尾的痣，又转而含住了身下人的耳垂，惹得对方又是一阵颤。  
“欧尼，雨还没有停…”  
恍惚中，裴珠泫听到姜涩琪这样说。  
雨が降ると君は優しい。

END  



End file.
